Castiel
Castiel is one of the students attending Sweet Amoris High. He is a member of the Basketball Club (as seen in Episode 3) and is a member of a rock band along with his best friend, Lysander and his rival, Nathaniel. Castiel is legally independent as his father works as an Airline Pilot, and his mother is the Flight Attendant. Due to their job, they are not home often; which has caused Castiel to be more comfortable without them, rather than in their presence. About 'History' Before your Candy was enrolled at Sweet Amoris, Castiel was in a relationship with Deborah, before she betrayed him. He changed his appearance after his 'break up' with her. He dyed his hair red and started to wear mostly black and red clothes. His personality changed as well, and he distanced himself from everyone else. He stopped playing the guitar for some time, but he began to play it again when he met Lysander. Appearance Castiel has initially had Black hair with Grey eyes. Before the game begun he used to wear an old-fashioned brown coat with a black shirt underneath with the buttons on it undone. He wore a black chain necklace around his neck, which was designed to look like he's wearing three at a time. Plain black pants were also a part of his old outfit. After his break up with Deborah, Castiel changed his style completely. He dyed his black hair red and started wearing a black leather jacket with a bright red shirt underneath that had a winged skull imprinted on it. He wore a single silver chain hanging down from his neck; and black pants with a chain hooked to his belt loop. When at the beach, Castiel was found wearing black swiming trunks with a red stripe going down the sides, with some random patterns in black. It seemed more like a casual appearance that he might wear at home. He is found shirtless and doesn't seem to wear his usual neck accessory as well. For the orientation race, Castiel wore a white and gray sport attire like everyone else who was participating. The sports jacket is mostly white with grey trim on the arm cuffs and around the borders of the jacket opening. Grey stripes adorn the jacket symmetrically and white strings hang down from the jacket collar and near the bottom. An unused hood is present on the back of the jacket. The sports jacket is left widely open, revealing a green shirt with simple and hardly visible lines running vertically downwards. The pants are mostly grey with a white stripe going down the side of the pant legs with grey circles. His normal neck accessory is present in this outfit. After He came to know about Deborah's true motives, he was heart broken once again, and changed his style to start off with a new beginning. Although the color of his jacket remained same, i.e., Black; it suited his personality better because of it's double collar style and simply unique look. He wore a plain red shirt that has a gradient effect, this time a lighter shade of red (more like crimson), underneath. He seems to wear a black Cargo Jeans with a zipper around the thighs. He also wore his signature neck accessory; a doubled, black neck-chain. This is his current outfit in the game. Castiel's usual gestures are bold; like his arms being folded across his chest or his right hand raised in a fist when he is angry. But sometimes he could also be seen with his hands on his hips when grinning at Candy. Specially for the Orientation Race, Castiel seems to have his right hand in his jacket's pocket. Personality Castiel is, what you may call, the 'Bad Boy' of the school. He can be a bit hard to get along with due to his sarcastic personality. In the beginning of the game, when you meet him, he can come off as a rude person, who isn't interested in new students that wander like a lost puppy. He gets annoyed very easily and so tends to get angry on little things. Castiel is a fan of rock and even plays the electric guitar. In Episode 1, it is revealed that his favorite band is 'Winged Skull', and that the winged skull logo is imprinted on his T-shirt. In Episode 4, we found that Castiel and Lysander practice music in the basement after school, since they aren't allowed to practice whatever they want in Music Club. In Episode 14, along with Lysander, Iris and Nathaniel, Castiel became a member of Sweet Amoris' Rock band. Castiel doesn't like people who seem to try too hard. In Episode 2, when your Candy is trying to catch Kiki, Principal Shermansky's pet dog, Castiel seems impressed if your Candy comments on how annoying it is to catch a dog. He was also found making fun of Candy in Episode 8, when she worries too much about the Exams. One of the reasons why Castiel doesn't like Nathaniel is because of his 'hard-working' personality. In Manga, Castiel was found very 'annoyed' on Peggy, because she was trying too hard to poke her nose in other's business to get scoop or something interesting for her article; he even snatched and threw away her recording device, out of pure annoyance. Castiel can be very romantic when given the chance. In Episode 12, he gets incredibly close to Candy's face, almost making her feel as if he's about to kiss her. The reason behind this act was just to prove her that unlike Alexy, he likes girl's. Similarly in Episode 21, if you choose Little Red Riding Hood, as the play, he takes your Candy to a more reserved room and teases her about 'eating' her, since he had been playing the role of the 'Wolf'. Castiel likes girls who are able to stand up for themselves. In Episode 4, he helps Candy to get her revenge on Amber, by suggesting her to paint Amber's locker with a spray. In Episode 9, when Dake tries to flirt with Candy at the beach, Castiel was found a bit jealous and a protective side of him was revealed. Even though, your Candy protests and says that she knows how to protect herself, Castiel boldly sends Dake away. Castiel like girls who can take a joke but not ones who are too rude or too nice. Castiel first made a joke on Candy in Episode 9; he says that she's just like an 'ironing board', even in the swimsuit and when your Candy asks him if he'd like to swim, he laughs and claims that Candy just wants to see his body soaking wet in water. After that incident, he was found making fun of Candy's chest several times in the game. He also used nick-names like 'Little Girl', 'Ironing Board' and 'Princess' on her. In Episode 22, Castiel was also found whispering and teasing Candy, in front of their parents. Girly girls such as Amber or punk girls like Kim don't interest him. Amber's liking for Castiel has not been a secret from the very beginning of the game. In Episode 7, Candy finds out that Castiel already knew about Amber's attraction towards him, and when she asks him about it, he says, "Girls really fall in love over nothing." and calls Amber's crying as a little girl, annoying. In Episode 20, when Candy, Violette and Kim went to the Locker room to practice the text given by Mr. Boris; they came across Castiel, who didn't bother conversing with the latter two, proving that those girls doesn't interest him. He's misunderstood with his hard outer shell, but can be caring on the inside. In Episode 11, he took off his jacket and made Candy wear it. He didn't wanted her to catch cold that night. Although, the way he 'threw' the jacket on her could be considered pretty rude, but his intentions were nothing like he behaved. He often tends to hide this true feeling behind his hard and rude behavior. He doesn't like it when someone could be hurt, in pain or in trouble. This was revealed in Episode 3 when Candy got injured by his dog. He gave her a bandage and his face showed concern. This was also proved in Episode 23, despite his mutual unliking for Nathaniel, he ended up helping him to stop the abuse done by his father. He is what some might call a 'tsundere'. If you're his 'ideal' girl, he easily get's jealous of your Candy's closeness with other guys. For example, in Episode 18, he tries to drag Candy out, of the same room as Nathaniel. He also comments that he doesn't like when people touch 'his things', when Candy asks if he was jealous of her being in Nathaniel's presence. His not liking for Dake is also crystal clear, since he's the guy who openly flirts with Candy. He also easily got jealous of Alexy in Episode 12, when Candy walks around the hallway with him trying to convince Castiel to do the concert. And when he was told that Alexy is not straight, his mood visibly brightens. Castiel is a dog person and owns a Belgian Shepherd, named Demon. Demon's first appearance was made in Episode 3. And later he also appeared in Episode 9. This proves that Demon plays an important role in Castiel's life. He is more like a family to him. Friends and Family Candy There are many funny moments of Castiel and Candy together; Like In Episode 21, when Castiel and Candy 'coincidentally' met each other outside the cafe; Castiel offers her a drink and when they actually sit down to drink he orders a cola for himself and water for Candy making it a comical date for them. 'Nathaniel' Nathaniel and Castiel seem to share a rivalry, which is why Castiel does not like Nathaniel. They even seem to go so far as to favor what the other dislikes (e.g. Nathaniel liking cats instead of dogs, and Castiel favoring dogs over cats). Also, the cause of their rivalry is partially because of Castiel's ex-girlfriend, Deborah, who comes into the story in the very end of Episode 14. However, due to their contrasting personalities, they probably wouldn't have liked each other very much even if Deborah had been out of the picture. 'Amber' Castiel used to be a kind hearted boy when he was young and once fixed Amber's favorite doll, which is why Amber fell in love with him. But Castiel ignored her feelings, claiming that girls fall in love at "the drop of a hat". His reasoning for fixing the doll was so that Amber would stop crying because it annoyed him. 'Lysander' Castiel and Lysander met each other about six months before the start of the story, and have been close friends ever since. It had started when Castiel found Lysander's notebook and returned it to him soon after. They then discussed different topics and they found out they had a similar taste in music. So they decided to make music together. According to ChiNoMiko, Lysander was the reason Castiel had begun to play the guitar again, because he had stopped playing for some time. 'Deborah' Deborah is Castiel's ex-girlfriend. It is revealed Deborah is the main cause of Nathaniel and Castiel's rivalry. However, she was the one to break things off with Castiel in order to further her own musical career. Deborah used to call Castiel "kitten", which may be the reason why Castiel dislikes cats. The two are not on pleasant terms, though before their breakup, Deborah describes them as having a perfect relationship. 'Iris' Castiel and Iris seem to be close friends. Iris was there to support him when Castiel had a fight with Nathaniel for the first time in past. Castiel seems to trusts Iris and always does what she asks, without argument. They were seen together in the beach. Armin In Manga, Castiel seems to be friends with Armin. He reveals to Lynn (Candy) that he was going to have lunch with Armin. Besides from Manga, in Episode 18, Castiel and Armin seem to share same taste in Candy's choice of clothes. It is possible to see Castiel and Armin's friendship in future episodes. 'Castiel's Parents' Castiel's father is an airplane pilot and his mother, a flight attendant. They travel a lot and when they appear is for a weekend or during the holidays, for a whole week. Castiel thinks they are legal, but prefers to be alone, since it sees no benefit in their company. According to him, his parents are able to cancel the flight Lonja distance to keep an eye on him because of complaints of directors. Manga Castiel Manga.jpg Illustration-Manga Vol1-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Manga Vol2-Castiel.jpg Manga-Castiel.jpg Emotions CastielEmotion1.png CastielEmotion2.png CastielEmotion3.png CastielEmotion4.png CastielEmotion5.png Episode9CastielEmotion1.png Episode9CastielEmotion2.png Episode9CastielEmotion3.png Episode9CastielEmotion4.png Episode9CastielEmotion5.png Episode11CastielEmotion1.png Episode11CastielEmotion2.png Episode11CastielEmotion3.png Episode11CastielEmotion4.png Episode11CastielEmotion5.png Episode15CastielEmotion1.png Episode15CastielEmotion2.png Episode15CastielEmotion3.png Episode15CastielEmotion4.png Episode15CastielEmotion5.png Episode16CastielEmotion1.png Episode16CastielEmotion2.png Episode16CastielEmotion3.png Episode17CastielEmotion1.png CastielEmotion6.png CastielEmotion7.png CastielEmotion8.png CastielEmotion9.png Episode21CastielEmotionRidingHood5.png Episode21CastielEmotionRidingHood4.png Episode21CastielEmotionRidingHood1.png Episode21CastielEmotionRidingHood2.png Episode21CastielEmotionRidingHood3.png Episode21CastielEmotionSleepingBeauty1.png Episode21CastielEmotionWonderland1.png Episode21CastielEmotionWonderland2.png CastielEmotion10.png AprilFoolsCastielEmotion1.png Episode24CastielEmotion1.png Episode24CastielEmotion2.png Episode24CastielEmotion3.png Episode24CastielEmotion4.png Illustrations Illustration-Episode1-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode2-Nathaniel&Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode2-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode3-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode4-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode5-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode6-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode7-Castiel Amber.jpg Illustration-Episode8-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode9-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode11-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode12-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode13-Nathaniel Armin Castiel Lysader.jpg Illustration-Episode14-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode17-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode18-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Castiel2.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode21-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode23-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode24-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode25-Lysander Castiel.jpg|Episode 25 Illustration-Episode Halloween2012-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Event_Halloween2013-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode JapanExpo-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Event Christmas2013-All.jpg Illustration-Event Christmas2014-All.jpg Trivia *Castiel smokes occasionally. *Castiel plays the guitar in a band with Lysander. *He doesn't like cats (which sometimes is thought to be linked with Deborah calling him "Kitten" while they were a couple). *His favorite food is hamburgers. *His favorite colors is black and red. *His favorite rock band is called Winged Skull. *His favorite kind of rock is Grunge. *According ChiNoMiko, Castiel is the character she finds is easier to draw. *Castiel's name was originally meant to be Damon, but due to how cliche it became, she changed it to Castiel and named his dog Demon, the slight rendition of Damon. *Although most of the images in that eye color is gray Castiel, the images appear episodes and he seems to have brown eyes. References Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Dateable Category:Student Category:Datable Category:Basketball Club Category:School Category:Plays In A Band Category:Guitarist Category:Dyed Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Only Child